


Rodzina

by soniagiris



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Missing Scene, Polski | Polish, old fic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-06 16:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soniagiris/pseuds/soniagiris
Summary: Nikt nie musi być sam.





	Rodzina

**Author's Note:**

>   * ostrzeżeń... no w zasadzie brak. bety też.
>   * lol
> 


Piętnaście ubitych robotów, dwoje ocalonych dorosłych i parę drobnych oparzeń od eksplozji. Stwierdziwszy, że starczy już pracy na dziś, Komaru wraca do mieszkania, na szybko zjada kilka kanapek i włącza laptopa. Na pulpicie miga ikona nowej wiadomości. 

**Makoto:** _Siostro kochana, ucieszysz się. Organizacja dała nam wolne, zatem zgarniam naszą piątkę na nieoficjalny wypad do Towa City. Wszystko już gotowe, czekamy tylko na łódkę i Twoją zgodę._

Przez chwilę wpatruje się tępo w ekran, nim, nie spuszczając wzroku, sięga owiniętymi bandażem palcami po komórkę i przyciska klawisz szybkiego wyboru.

— Komaru? Co się stało? — słyszy.

— Coś fajnego — odpowiada dziwnym głosem. — Touko, mam fajną wiadomość.

 

* * *

 

W noc przed przyjazdem brata z przyjaciółmi Komaru nie potrafi usnąć. Wierci się na tyle, na ile pozwalają oplatające ją ramiona Touko, aż wreszcie unosi głowę z westchnieniem i ostrożnie przekręca się twarzą do przyjaciółki. Gładzi ją nieobecnie po miękkich włosach, w myślach przeglądając zabezpieczenia przed wizytą. Członkowie Superlicealnej Rozpaczy skupili się na zamieszkach w okolicy prefektury Hiroshima, Mononiedźwiedzie oraz Monodzieci już dawno odgoniła z okolic mostu oraz zniszczyła kamery w pobliżu, krewnych przeniosła w bezpieczne i jednocześnie bliskie miejsce, Touko dopilnowała zaopatrzenia...

Wzdycha ponownie. 

— Ko'a'u? — słyszy niewyraźny szept. — Ś'ij... — i ziewnięcie. 

— Nie mogę — skarży się. Touko wzdycha.

— Głupia... Uspokój się i śpiiiiij — ziewa ponownie. — Będzie dobrze.

— Jasne — potakuje bez przekonania.

Z niewielkiej apteczki wyjmuje tabletkę nasenną i popija ją odgazowaną wodą. Przed wpadnięciem w objęcia sztucznego snu ma przed oczami twarz Makoto. 

 

* * *

 

Planowała powitać brata spokojnie, z dystansem. Poklepać po ramieniu, uśmiechnąć się lekko i oficjalnie. Ale widzi nie delikatnego chłopca z niezręcznym uśmiechem, a młodego mężczyznę o oczach patrzących z pewnością i ciepłem. 

Wpada w jego ramiona, chowa twarz w materiale koszuli i obejmuje go z całej siły. Jest teraz wyższy od niej... Makoto gładzi ją po plecach i powtarza czule:

— Już, Komaru, siostrzyczko, już, już...

— Tak... Tak się bałam! — chlipie, pociągając nosem. — Myślałam czasem, że... że już cię więcej nie zobaczę! Jak widziałam, co się działo...!

— Fukawa-san? — Makoto brzmi na zaciekawionego i zmartwionego jednocześnie.

— Widziała zapis wideo z Akademii — ta tłumaczy oschle. — Uparła się. Twoja siostra to t-taka sama idiotka jak ty.

— Też tęskniłem — Makoto uśmiecha się, i co z tego, że Komaru tego nie widzi, skoro to słyszy. Zna brata.

 

* * *

 

Część niewielkiego parku przeznaczono na prowizoryczny cmentarz, na starym dawno zabrakło miejsca. Komaru myśli, że może i lepiej, że symboliczny grób brata Asahiny-san otaczają klony, śliwy i wiśnie, nie chryzantemy, gdy patrzy, jak umięśniona dziewczyna, o nazwisku kojarzącym się z wodą, klęczy przy nagrobku zbitym z desek i płacze bezdźwięcznie. Hagakure-san gładzi po plecach swojego syna, który patrzy na przyjaciółkę bezradnie. Za nimi stoją Kirigiri-san z dziadkiem, oboje z identycznym wyrazem twarzy, pełnym powagi i zadumy. Togami-san rozmawia ze swoim lokajem po cichu, Komaru nie rozumie zbyt wiele, nigdy nie była dobra z angielskiego, ale może tak i lepiej. Z pełnym zamyślenia westchnięciem opiera głowę o ramię brata, który ujmuje jej prawą dłoń i przesuwa palcem po bliznach, ranach, odciskach od megafonu. Touko kładzie niewielką świeczkę na grobie, zapala ją i staje obok nich, a Komaru palce lewej ręki splata z jej. 

— Wiesz, Touko-chan... — mówi cicho i czule. — Nie jesteś sama.

Touko patrzy na nią ze smutnym uśmiechem.

— Wiem przecież, ty durna dziewczyno. 

**Author's Note:**

> a/n
> 
>  
> 
>   * **proszę o komentarz/kudoska po przeczytaniu!** c:
>   * ludzie. ten fik jest stareńki. napisałem go chyba jeszcze przed oficjalnym tłumaczeniem dr:ae na angielski. ludzie złoci. stary jak, kurwa, nie wiem. stary jak ten żółw, który ma świat na skorupie.
>   * prawdę mówiąc - nawet mi się nie chciało edytować. ot, zamieniłem dywizy na pauzy. tyle. choć me biedne gejowskie oczęta błędy rażą, mam totalne wyjebongo i wrzucam dla samego wrzucenia. #yolo420swag69lol
> 



End file.
